Being Myself
by vincehighwind
Summary: While moping about how to get the Batman for himself, in his cell at Archam Asylum, the Joker gets a unexpected visitor. The Batman TV Series verse. This fic has yaoi and OOC, plus Seme!Joker
1. Careful dude, that clown has issues

The Joker was sitting in a cell at Archam Asylum, again… "How am I supposed to get to Batsy, if I'm in here?!" The Joker all out shouted and, of course, no one answered. "The Batman is just too cute, I must have him!"

The Joker started mumbling to himself, trying to figure out a way to get back to his beautiful Bat. "Hey, you, you have a visitor!" The Joker lifted his head and looked at the "Flunky" that had dared interrupt his tantrum. "Do you mind, I am plotting on a way to get out of here!"

The Joker went back to his mumbling, only this time with much more infliction. The "Flunky" just shook his head and allowed the visitor into the cell. "Careful dude, that clown has issues."

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"Yeah, that's true."

The Joker abruptly stopped his complaining at the sound of the visitor's voice. It sounded so familiar… He looked up to see the owner of the voice and gasped. There, stood his Batman!

Except, he wasn't wearing his costume. But he could tell, yes, this man before him had to be his lovely Bat! He started to giggle in his excitement and started to roll around on the floor.

"Ok, I'm out here, to much exposure with this guy can't be good for your health." The intern said leaving Bruce Wayne with the pale-faced man.

"Hello Joker, I'm Bruce Wayne." The younger man said pleasantly to the man on the floor. The Joker ceased his giggle fit and sat up. He didn't answer; he just stared with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Um, hey, are you ok?" Bruce asked feeling uncomfortable at being stared at. The Joker suddenly jumped to his feet and got close to the other man. "You're him, you can't fool me!"

"Huh?!" The business man exclaimed, genially having no idea what the clown was talking about as well as feeling flustered about the close vicinity the other man insisted on having.

"You're my Batsy!" The Joker answered, somehow releasing the arms of his straight jacket and hugging the man in front of him. Bruce didn't struggle, but just stood there in the crazy man's grip, a blush forming on his face.

The Joker continued to snuggle into the younger man's chest, making contented sounds. Bruce couldn't help but feel good, being in the other man's arms. To tell you the truth, he always wanted this.

He could remember when he first met the Joker; it had actually been here, at this asylum, now that he thought about it. The clown had been on a rafter, commenting on how the intern looked like his pa. He had grinned a big grin after saying this.

Bruce had loved the man since then, he found the clown funny. Of course, he didn't show this at the time. But now, he had decided that it was pointless to pretend that he was a playboy.

He never really liked the opposite sex, he just pretended to because everyone expected him to, he hated letting people down. The Joker decided then that he had snuggled the other man long enough and let him go, but he didn't step away from him.

"So tell me, Brucie, what brings you here to this filthy and insane place?" Bruce giggled at the clown's way of describing their location. The Joker felt exhilarated at the sound of it. "So I finally made you laugh, huh? You don't know how long I've been trying to do that!"

After he stopped laughing, Bruce confessed, "I've always found your jokes funny." The Joker's jaw literally dropped at this confession. "Then why didn't you laugh before?!" The younger man couldn't help but laugh at the clown's reaction, but he got himself under control. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I wasn't supposed to…"

The Joker looked insulted, how could this beautiful creature be prohibited from the greatest joy in the world, next to other things. *hint* hint* "Why, that's the most dreadful news I've heard!" the clown exclaimed, putting his hands on his cheeks in mock horror.

The businessman couldn't help but start laughing again. "Stop it, you're killing me!" The Joker smiled in adoration towards the laughing man. "I've never laughed that hard before."

"Hey dude, time's up!" Bruce and the Joker looked towards the door. The Joker then realized that his straight jacket was undone and started to fix it. "Sorry, I have to go now, I have a very important meeting…"

"Don't worry about it…" the Joker answered sadly, lifting one of his arms, the sleeve preventing any sight of his hand. Once Bruce got to the door he turned around and looked back at the green haired man.

"I'll come visit you again." He said, smiling.

The Joker returned the smile.

"Have a good day at work, honey!"


	2. I've Always Wanted to Hear You Say That

It had been a week since Bruce first started seeing the Joker. The clown had stopped trying to figure out any means to escape from the asylum. He found it to be easier to stay, even though he hated the place.

Staying here would make it easier on Bruce, now he didn't have to go looking for any of the green haired man's secret base(s). However, Bruce was busy man and the Joker had to go without visits from his beautiful Brucie sometimes.

One day, Bruce came and visited the pale skinned man, but he came with a nervous air about him. _**'Today, I'm going to tell him…'**_ Bruce thought to himself as he went into the asylum.

"Brucie, you came!" The Joker leaped to his feet upon seeing the younger man. "Yeah…I always come when I can." The clown could see that there was something bothering the younger man. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um, well I…I have something that I need to…tell you…" the businessman answered, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. The pale man was concerned now, it must be really important, usually that kind of stuff didn't really matter to him. But, it was important to Bruce, so that was different.

"Joker, I um…I have been thinking a lot about this. You see, I started to visit you because, well, I wanted to stop pretending…" he trailed off looking at the ground.

"What?" The Joker was seriously confused now; nothing that Bruce had said made sense to him. "I hate pretending that I'm some playboy."

The clown looked at the ground at this, he had forgotten about Brucie's reputation. He didn't like the idea of Bruce being with anyone else besides himself. "I don't like being with a girl let alone several of them," Bruce continued, "What I really want is to be myself and, when I'm with you Joker, I can be."

The pale man looked up from the ground and towards Bruce when he heard this. He made Bruce feel good enough to be himself? He felt honored, and that wasn't an emotion that the Joker felt very much.

Wait…he said he doesn't want to be with a woman…at all?

"What I really want is to be with someone I love, not just some random woman that just wants to be with me because I'm rich." Bruce continued, not noticing that the clown had figured out his sexual preference.

Bruce then turned towards the Joker. "And, the person I love, is you, Joker…" The Joker actually started to tear up and then grabbed the younger man, crushing his lips against his Bat's.

At first, Bruce's eyes went wide, but then slowly closed. The Joker then pulled back, but was still close to the businessman's face. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that…"the clown whispered into the younger man's ear.

Bruce blushed, making the Joker grow hard. "You know Brucie, we're all alone in here…" the clown trailed off suggestively. The younger man blushed even more. He had been with a lot of women (even though he didn't enjoy it) but he was a complete virgin when it came to this.

"I-uh-don't know, Joker. I mean-the intern might come any minute and-" The pale man ran his hand over the other's crotch. The younger man gasped at this and moaned, blushing even more, if that was possible.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be gentle, I promise." The clown had seen past the objections the younger man had made, knowing they were out of fear of being taken more than anything else.

Bruce was trembling, looking down at the other man's face, seeing his gentle expression, he slowly nodded his head. The pale man smiled at this and putting one of his hands into the other's shirt and finding a nipple.

"Oh…" the younger man moaned in response. His breathing started to pick up, the Joker stripping him of his shirt. However, when he noticed he had nothing to cover his chest with, he used his arms instead.

The clown saw this and gently pulled them away. "Let me see you, gorgeous." The man's chest was covered in scars from fights he'd been in while he was the Batman. The Joker didn't mind this one bit; after all, he inflicted some of those scars himself.

Aside from the scars, he had two cute nipples. The pale man smirked and took one between two fingers. "Ahh, that feels so…" the younger man trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Good? I hope so…" the shorter man said as he took the other one into his mouth. "Oh, God!" It was all too much for Bruce; he never knew he could feel so good. All those times before with women, it had never felt like this.

The Joker decided to stop and move on to something else, making the younger man whimper at the loss. He started undoing the other's pants. But then those hands covered up his prize, again.

"I really don't know about this…I-" Bruce started to say, but then had looked into the clown's eyes and only found compassion in them. This made him gasp and forget about his embarrassment.

The Joker then pulled the pants completely off the other male, making Bruce completely naked before him. The younger man felt so weak, being the only one of the two without any clothing on. But, for some reason, he liked that.

The clown the reached down and took a hold of the younger man's cock and started to stroke it. "Ohh, please don't stop…" the man said, enjoying the attention. "I don't plan to…" the Joker whispered.

The clown then got down on his knees, still stroking the other's cock. "Nnngh, what are you doing?" Bruce asked between his moans. The Joker didn't answer the question, but instead, licked the head of the other's cock.

"Ahh! Ohhh!" the younger man moaned, surprised by the other's actions. "You're so responsive, I love that!" the pale man exclaimed, taking the cock into his mouth.

"Gahh, nngh! …Joker…" the other gasped, grabbing the other's hair. The Joker didn't mind this, he just continued taking the other man, bobbing his head. "Hah, hah, nnggh!" Bruce looked down and saw how his cock appeared and disappeared from view into the pale man's mouth.

The sight alone was too much for him. "Nnngh…Ahh! I'm-I'm going to cum!" After saying this he did with a wail. The Joker was ready for this though and swallowed everything.

Bruce was spent and almost fell over, if the clown didn't support him. "You taste really good, baby…" the clown whispered. The younger man blushed at this remark, but then looked down. The Joker was obviously aroused, a bulge forming in the front of the man's pants.

"But, what about you, you haven't been able to cum yet?" the younger man said, reaching out a hand and experimentally rubbed it on the other's crotch. "Nnngh, don't worry about me, I'll be finding satisfaction soon enough. At least, if you'll let me…"


End file.
